homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deepening Mystery, Burgeoning Bridges
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering guardantTuraco GT at 01:19 -- GG: Hi again. GT: oh, mr. howser! GT: it's a pleasure! GT: have you, perhaps, reconsidered my request? GT: ^~^ GG: I haven't S T O P P E D considering it actually! GT: it's good to hear you've given it such serious deliberation! GG: Make no mistake I W O U L D enjoy playing this game with you but there are matters that need to be attended to first. GT: is it anything i can assist with, perhaps? GT: i would be happy to help if i can! GT: ^~^ GG: A simple question, actually. GT: ask away! GG: Why me? Us, for that matter? GT: ha, i have absolutely no idea! GT: i actually spoke of this briefly with our mutual acquaintance GT: a mr. mike simons, i believe! GT: i'm happy to say he will be joining us! GT: and as for more details on your selection, GT: i simply asked my guardian to find me some teammates! GT: i have absolute faith in his judgement! GG: You really D O get around don't you? I'm impressed, your work ethic's nothing to sneeze at. GT: thank you! GT: i am to please! GT: ^~^ GG: So your guardian is responsible for our selection, then. And you're merely our wealthy benefactor, assembling us for the attributes he's no doubt seen in us as valuable. GT: perhaps! GT: or maybe he just pulled your names from a series of phone books? GT: we have plenty in the archives! GT: it is a mystery! GG: You... D O know how large a phone book is, don't you? GG: No, I'm sure a lot more went into the decision making than that... GT: i will say that my guardian does work in strange ways GT: perhaps he did choose you lot for some greater reason? GT: :o GT: you've intrigued me! GT: perhaps it is destiny! GG: What a romantic notion! You're funny Arch, R E A L funny. GT: ah, but what is life without a bit of romance? GG: I wouldn't be so quick to chalk up anything in life to such flimsy ideas but, I'm not in the business of telling people how to live their lives. GG: Not yet, anyway! GT: ...that's a tad troubling, mr. howser! GT: the ideals of an individual define them! GT: you may think ideas to be flimsy, GT: but an idea cannot be killed! GG: You don't have to convince me. I wouldn't discount ideals; if anything, the opposite! GG: Regardless this has been a fun conversation, but I must take my leave. GG: But first, a favor for a future teammate? GT: anything, mr howser! GG: The other handles on your guardian's list? GT: and was that a sly confirmation of your allegiance? GT: ah, i will list them! GT: gaslampTragedian, tenaciousGreagrity, gratuitousCalibrations, cosmicConundrum, angryGardner and clownfishCurator! GT: all the handles but yours! GT: i would greatly appreciate it if you could befriend those whom you are not familiar with! GG: That's the idea benefactor. GG: That's the idea. GT: glad to hear it! GT: ciao, mr howser! -- guardantTuraco GT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 01:33 -- Category:Arch Category:Milo